


Discord Requests: IT BEGINS

by scapolice



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Shipping If You Squint, chapter four has a dangerous flug feel free to skip it if you just want a sweet boye, friendship if you also squint, if you squint please wear reading glasses it helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapolice/pseuds/scapolice
Summary: the V discord made me do it i'm innocent i swear





	1. Chapter 1

Black Hat, for all his evil genius, had been thwarted- Flug's latest invention restrained his left hand to the point of almost separating it entirely. Usually he'd be able to just shift himself back to normal, warp out of it, but- through some bizarre twist of irony, Flug had observed enough eldritch behaviour to program the infernal device to mimic any movements he made. It was completely infuriating.  
_"FLUG! Assist me this instant, you buffoon. This wretched thing of yours has me in its grip!"_  
Dropping another invention that once again verged on the edge of scientific impossibility, Dr. Flug scrambled to his boss' side, already sweating through his paper bag. Honestly, this guy was gonna be the absolute death of him- a heart attack, stress-related heart conditions- whatever it was, Black Hat would kill him.  
_"Ah, s-sir! I'm working on it! The release is stuck, I'll- I'll just have to re- reverse engineer it."_  
"And how long, precisely, will that take?!"  
Wincing, Flug started counting on his fingers, eventually holding up two fingers. _"Two, ah. Two..."_  
_"Two **what.** "_  
_"Two days sirI'msorrypleasedon'thitmeI'llgoasfastasIcan-"_  
There's a heavy, tired sigh from Black Hat. He stares at Flug, who quickly recoiled under his gaze.  
He doesn't reply, all he does is stare- Flug quickly gets the message, and starts furiously typing away, piecing the code apart- it was just something to keep Dementia out of his stuff, how did his boss get in there, he's in so much shit- fuelled by fear, anxiety and the impending doom standing only two feet away from him, he writes like his life depends on it. Knowing Black Hat, it probably does.  
It's about half an hour in when 5.0.5 comes in, Dementia on his heels. Black Hat, mood only sinking further, quickly reverts back to some form of abomination to shoo them from the room. Flug is secretly grateful.  
Two hours and the small talk starts.  
_"Flug."_  
_"Y-yes, sir?"_  
_"The only reason you're not dead right now is that you're the only one that can get me out of this. I am tearing you into a thousand, papery pieces once I'm out of this stupid thing."_  
_"...Th-thank you, sir."_  
Six hour mark. Flug's eyes are drooping behind his googles, despite 5.0.5 graciously providing him coffee. He can see Dementia pacing outside the door, like a looming predator, waiting to pounce. He hates his job.  
_"Flug."_  
"Yes, sir."  
"Out of all the employees at Black Hat inc..."  
There's a pause. Flug keeps working, fearful of retribution. Black Hat sighs, running a hand down his sharp, dapper features.  
_"....You're... The one I dislike the least."_  
Now this has Flug stop. He turns towards Black Hat, who looks more than a little resigned to his fate as a captive in the lab his money paid for. _"Sir...?"_  
_"Don't interrupt me. I'll only ever say this once. I'm allowing you to stay here-"_  
**More like not allowing you to leave-** Flug's eyes narrow behind his goggles, but he says nothing.  
_"And allowing you to live because you're profitable. Your inventions make my name! Of course, I come up with most of them- I am fantastic of course, but... You're not entirely worthless, you worm."_  
Flug's getting mixed signals here. He sighs, and shrugs, taking to his task with a newfound focus. _"Th-thank you, sir. It's nice to be here."_ It's not entirely a lie, but it's not entirely the truth- just how Black Hat feels, he supposes. It seems... They've almost found common ground.  
A day passes like this- backhanded compliments, complaints about other employees- they're talking back and forth with a familiarity that Flug would never have even thought possible. _"And then she- oh my god-"_ and _"Remember that medusa-?"_ \- little snippets of conversation locked away in the back of his mind to remember **some** semblance of humanity within his boss's twisted mind.  
At the end of the day, Flug is laughing, and Black Hat's lips curve up either side in almost a smile. It only takes a few more hours until Black Hat is free.  
Flug pulls the lever.  
And the first thing Black Hat does with his free hand is _strike him right across the face._


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for someone getting betrayed by someone they trusted. So, here you go, you heckin' fool.

Sat with his hands cuffed in front of him, Flug stared blankly ahead. He wasn't entirely sure what Black Hat was doing- he'd just restrained him, and had him stand in the front room. He didn't trust this, but he was sure it wouldn't be anything too awful. His boss, although rotten, self-obsessed and violent, had brief flashes of humanity- which had become more common the longer he spent with his companions. He might have been a mass-murderer, sadist and _absolute cock,_ but damn it all- at times, Dr. Flug was _proud_ to work for him. 

Until, of course, Black Hat stepped back into the room with two other people and a whole lot of money. _"So, as I've said before- incredibly intelligent, responds well to verbal and physical abuse, and easy to manipulate. Gentlemen, shall we start at two million?"_  
Flug couldn't believe his ears. Black Hat was... _Selling him?_ Just like one of his inventions? Staring blankly ahead, he blocked out the rest of the conversation- what the hell, he'd trusted Black Hat- deep fear settling into his gut, he fought the urge to cry, weep, do anything.

Black Hat shoves him forwards, handing the key to his cuffs to the one on the right, who passes over a briefcase, no doubt filled with cash. Filthy cash for a filthy monster. Flug does nothing, says nothing. He just stares at the black figure quickly vanishing on the horizon as he's led away. Black Hat does not look back, not once. 

It's only until after he's in his new place- all white, pristine, locked doors and equipment he could only dream of getting his hands on in Black Hat Inc. that he breaks down. Flug fills his goggles with tears, muffling screams in rubber gloves. There's nothing here, he realises. Nobody else. It's completely silent- a quiet gift he could only dream of once, now a maddening reality.   
Flug, for the first time in so, so long, is **alone.**


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for Flug being happy. He deserves this.

Hunched over the monitor, Flug sighed, and wiped his goggles over again. It'd been almost half a year after he'd been abducted- and ultimately, saved from rotting on the streets- by a dapper, hatred abomination. Black Hat was cruel, but he let him live, and if he could please him enough to avoid getting hit it was a good day. 

Today had been two things. It had not been a good day. It had also been his birthday. He hadn't told a soul- nobody knew, and he preferred it that way. Less fuss. Less... Remembering. 

Staring down the red cross marking the window as incompatible, Flug growled. This thing he'd worked on for weeks, something to satisfy Black Hat's appetite for destruction and misery- and the software didn't want to accept the hardware. Damn it. 

Kicking the stupid fucking thing in frustration, he failed to notice one pink-green madwoman slithering up behind him.   
_"Ooh! That looks fun, let me try!"  
"Dementia, no! You'll break it--"_  
Too little, too late. Her foot met metal with a resounding clang, pushing it out of position to the sound of a- ... Flug raised his head to hear the computer... accepting it?   
He looked over to Dementia, pleasantly surprised. She grinned and gave him a thumbs up. _"Gotta be more forceful with it, yeah?"_  
 _"Yeah...!"_  
It was... Somewhat odd, but not in the realm of impossibility for Dementia to actually be on his side for once. She wasn't entirely awful, just... Childish. Point in case- reaching over, she promptly caught him in a headlock and forcefully noogied him, crumpling his paper bag. With a quick slap on the back, she sent him stumbling free, deciding to go bother someone else - probably Black Hat, the poor guy.

Back to work. Cracking his knuckles, he continued with his work, ironing out any more preexisting compatibility issues. He was close, so close- the hours drifted by, but his determination remained the same. 5.0.5 brought his dinner to him, with coffee- both quickly wolfed down in lieu for more programming time. 

It was about two in the morning by the time his eyes just refused to stay open. Leaning forward and resting his head on the table, he decided to give himself a little break- and promptly collapsed. Exhaustion took him hard and fast, leaving him drooling through the paper obstructing his mouth. 

...He's not entirely sure what happened after that. All that exists is a few blurry moments of a black shape, some questions with mumbled answers, and being carried. Flug wakes a few hours later to company.

The soft blue fur of 5.0.5 underneath him, a mass of green hair huddled into his stomach- Black Hat sat by the fireplace while the rest were piled on the rug, Dr. Flug now bidden unable to move thanks to his newfound snugglemates. It's been years since someone's actually been physically affectionate to him, let alone... He sniffs under his hat, quietly as to not disturb the two sleeping piles cuddling into him.

Black Hat doesn't move, just gazing into the fire. After a few moments, he sits up, brushing something imaginary off of his sleeves to obscure his face.   
_"Happy birthday."_


	4. Log Number 231

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug is a dangerous villain. This contains not-cinammon roll material.

Black Hat didn't _always_ kill heroes. No, sometimes he captured them- especially the ones with interesting abilities. It was absolutely fascinating to observe, and Flug received some sense of twisted satisfaction slowly taking them apart, piece by piece.  
This one in particular was one of those stretchy heroes. Always quite a few of those. Licking his lips under his paper bag, Flug looked over the restrained figure in nothing but sadistic anticipation. This... This would be _fun_. Sometimes the rest of the body would stretch along with it- bones, muscles, tendons- others, could only extend their limbs and didn't quite manage not to be torn apart by gargantuan amounts of force. He wanted to see for himself, to bet against the odds and watch his predictions make them squirm- he was a _villain_ , after all. 

**A lot of people forgot that.**

Watching the to-be test subject awaken, he pulled up his gloves and clutched his scalpel tightly. _"Try not to scream too much, okay? I've already got kind of a headache today and I don't want to make it any worse. Taking aspirin just upsets my stomach, so..."_ There's a grin behind that thin sheet of paper, the only evidence being the glee in his gaze. The hero tries to wriggle, kick, anything, screaming against the gag. **Fascinating.** Flug pauses for a few moments, just watching, before moving forward and raising the knife.

 _"Audio log 231. Subject; One very rubbery hero. Prediction?"_  
Flug stands, and looks down at the crying mess in front of him. Delicately, he seizes a tissue and gently clears the tears from the examination table.  
 _ **"Death."**_


End file.
